


You're Him Aren't You

by DaniMeows



Series: Salted Caramel Macarons [6]
Category: Labyrinth (1986), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, written under the influence of benedryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMeows/pseuds/DaniMeows
Summary: “I wish the Goblins would come take you away right now!” Adrien yelled.
Series: Salted Caramel Macarons [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655218
Comments: 11
Kudos: 180





	You're Him Aren't You

**Author's Note:**

> I used a song lyric from the Labyrinth to title yesterday's drabble and am on benadryl. My Labyrinth loving brain cooked this up. Enjoy!

“I wish the Goblins would come take you away right now!” Adrien yelled. It was just him and his lady against Hawkmoth and Mayura. His Lady was injured and exhausted and he wasn’t much better.

The villains vanished and in their place was a being, who really did look like David Bowie.

“We don’t want them,” Adrien said. 

“Are you sure?” The Goblin King asked.

“I’m positive.”

“As Guardian of the Miraculous, I do need those,” Ladybug said.  
“Give me your hand,” The Goblin King said, “I need to test your claim.”

Ladybug gave him her hand. Adrien kept a protective watch around her. He’d wished his villains away not his Lady. Never his Lady.

“Your claim is valid,” The Goblin King said.

The brooch and fan appeared in Ladybug’s hands. He held up a crystal ball showing his father raging along with Nathalie. For a few seconds pain hit him before rage took over.

“Are you sure you don’t want to run my Labyrinth for them?” the Goblin King said.

“You can keep them.”

“We should run it for Adrien’s sake,” his Lady started to say.

He detransformed, looked her in the eye and said, “He can keep them.”


End file.
